


A not-so Eposette date

by piningjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/F, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Pining Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningjolras/pseuds/piningjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not quite sure what to say. Eponine and Cosette are having a date at the pool, Cosette decided to invite Courfeyrac, Jehan, and Jehan invited Enjolras. Enjolras, however, didn't know that Eponine had invited Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A not-so Eposette date

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've uploaded on here. It's not very good, I wrote it at around two in the morning, when I was having major feels and I wanted fluff ?? It's nothing serious. However, I am planning a big serious fic, so expect that. My usual writing actually has...well, paragraphs. I formatted this oddly. Mostly because I typed it on my phone originally. Sorry about that. 
> 
> It was revised by hey-guess-what-i on tumblr. I give her my thanks for putting up with my terrible writing and grammar skills.

"I'm not nervous, R. I just don't want to be alone with her. There's a difference."  
A grin spread on Grantaire's face, this was far too amusing.  
"So...you don't trust her alone?"  
Eponine let out a sigh of frustration. "You're coming with me. And you're swimming, too, so don't you dare 'forget' your swimwear."  
Grantaire laughed somewhat. "I think I hang out with you too much."  
"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow, R."  
\--  
"Jehan, why do you want me to go?"  
"Because you need to get out of your house, Enj." The flamboyant boy frowned. "It'll be fun. Courfeyrac, Eponine and Cosette are going as well."  
"Can't I go somewhere other than the pool? I mean take me to the mall, for god sakes, but not the pool.."  
"Pleaaaase~?" Jehan did his best to give Enjolras puppy eyes. He even put his hands together as if he were begging.  
Enjolras looked down, placing his hand on his forehead before looking back up to him. "Fine, i'll go. But I'm not going any farther in than my waist. And I'm not going shirtless."  
"Awwwwh, is Enjolras self-conscious?" Jehan puckered his lips out, using a tone you would use as if you were talking to a baby.  
"Shut up. " Enjolras, flustered, looked away from him. "Just come pick me up at one."  
Jehan didn't get a chance to respond before Enjolras had shut the door on him.  
"Cold.."  
\--  
"You could've at least answered the door, you lazy fuck."  
Grantaire opened his eyes to a rather angry-looking Eponine. He had passed out on the couch. Again.  
"Go get ready." The irritated burnet walked into his kitchen, looking for nothing in particular as he got up and walked into his room to get ready.  
A few minutes later, he walked out of his room in some quite basic green swim shorts and a t-shirt.  
"Fancy." Eponine rolled her eyes. "We're behind schedule." She grabbed her car keys off the kitchen counter, walking out to the car with him.  
\--  
"What's wrong, Enj, scared of a little water?" Courfeyrac smirked up at the blonde, who hadn't taken off his shirt or even gotten in the water, then splashed some water at him.  
"Remind me again why I'm friends with you?"  
"Oh come on Enjolras, have a little fun~" chimed Jehan, swimming circles around Cosette, who was eagerly awaiting her date.  
There was barely anyone at this rather small pool. Courfeyrac, Jehan, Enjolras, Cosette, a father and his young daughter, and two girls who were busy sun tanning.  
A small brown car pulled up, Eponine emerging from the drivers seat with a thin cover-up dress on .  
"Oh my god..." Courfeyrac said lowly. "She brought Grantaire."  
"....what?" Enjolras said quietly, sitting next to Courf with his feet in the water. "I'm leaving." Enjolras began to stand up.  
"No, wait!" Jehan grabbed Enjolras' arm, causing him to lose his balance, and to everyone's amusement, land in the water with quite a big splash.  
After emerging from the water, Enjolras pushed his now soaking hair out of his eyes and glared at everyone. "I...I hate all of you." He let out a sigh, then went and leaned against the rim of the pool, not bothering to get out. He had worn a fairly loose red tank top, and black swim shorts. The shirt basically served no purpose anymore, but he kept it on anyway.  
\--  
Eponine unlocked the gate to the pool with her key, while making sure R kept up with her.  
Cosette, of course, ran out to see her.  
"Hey, Eponine." Cosette smiled at her, looking like a little girl meeting a Disney princess.  
Eponine couldn't tell if she wanted to hug her or slap her, to be honest. Cosette was simultaneously the cutest thing Eponine had ever seen and the most disgusting. She wanted to make Cosette impure. She was too innocent, too angelic, but the cold burnet couldn't help but smile at her. It felt really nice that someone was happy to see her, especially since it was Cosette.  
"Hello, Cosette."  
The girls went off to a table, Eponine pulling off her cover-up and letting Cosette put sun lotion on her back.  
Enough about them, though. Enjolras was about to have a heart attack over in his little corner. Watching R pull off his shirt was enough to bring a light red blush to his cheeks.  
"Having fun, Enj?" Courf spoke softly from beside him, causing Enjolras to jump.  
"You scared me."  
"Go talk to him, you idiot."  
"What makes you think I want to talk to him..?" Enjolras frowned.  
"Well, you've been staring at him since he got here, and everyone knows you like him, Enjolras. There's no point trying to deny it. "  
"Go make out with your boyfriend." Enjolras glared at Courf, wanting nothing but to be left alone to pout.  
"I didn't wanna do this, but you've forced me." With that, Courf swam away from Enjolras, but instead of going to Jehan, swam to the middle of the pool. "'Ey, Grantaire, come swim with us." He jumped up and down, waving at him from the middle of the pool with a huge, cheshire-grin on his face.  
R grinned at him in return and ran a hand through his hair before jumping into the pool, splashing Courfeyrac right in the face. He deserved it.  
Enjolras had no idea what to do at this point. Eponine and Cosette were talking in the corner of the pool, so he decided it'd be best not to bother them, Jehan and Courfeyrac were with Grantaire, who he did not want to attempt to talk to. Before he could make an attempt to leave, Jehan was behind him once again, holding onto his arm. "Come interact with us, Enjolras. I invited you here so you could actually get some socialization."  
"But..G-Grantaire."  
"Oh god, just talk to him. He's not going to hurt you. I know how you feel about him but if you can speak in front of our whole class, you can talk to Grantaire."  
Enjolras didn't get to say anything before Jehan was pulling him over to Grantaire and Courfeyrac.  
"Oh my god, you got him to move!" Courfeyrac exclaimed with sarcastic excitement, which triggered Enjolras to shoot him a death glare.  
Grantaire was silent.  
After a few seconds of silence, Jehan gave a nervous smile and looked at Grantaire. "Uhm..s-so, why did you come with Eponine?"  
Grantaire huffed, amused. Or relieved that Jehan broke the seemingly hour-long silence. "She was nervous to be alone with Cosette. It seems she's gotten over that fear, though." He nodded in the girls direction, who were giggling softly amongst each other, fairly close.  
Jehan smiled, this time a bit happier. "I'm glad she's happy. It's good she's finally moved on from that guy she liked..it's nice seeing her smile, for once."  
He abruptly reached his arm out, grabbing Enjolras, who was trying to move away slowly, pulling him back.  
"Jesus, Enj. What's your problem today?" Courfeyrac smirked. It really was fun picking on Enjolras. He didn't get a verbal response. Only a glare.  
"Come, Courfeyrac. I have food in the car and I'm hungry." Jehan grabbed his boyfriends arm, dragging him out of the pool with him. They got outside the gate, staring back into the pool at Enjolras and Grantaire.  
Enjolras' eyes went wide, his face tuning red. He stood there quite stiffly.  
"Do you want me to just...go...over there or something..?" Grantaire offered, not looking at Enjolras.  
"No..you can stay here..." His face was a dark red.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Grantaire sighed, annoyed.  
"N-no...I-I..just.."  
Grantaire chuckled. "I suppose it'd be difficult for me to talk to someone I didn't like, too. It's alright. "  
"I don't dislike you..." Enjolras frowned, still avoiding all eye contact.  
"Yeah, don't spare my feelings. I get it."  
"I really don't, though..."  
"Cut the act. I know you don't like me, it's hard to like me, and I'm not surprised that you don't." He smirked.  
Enjolras frowned and glared into his eyes, "I say what I mean, Grantaire."  
"Oh wow, eye contact. That's a first."  
Enjolras let out a sigh. "I'm leaving. I knew this wasn't a good idea." Enjolras turned around to head for the steps of the pool.  
"You're only contradicting yourself."  
Enjolras turned back around. "L-look. I don't dislike you. I just don't talk to you very often. It's not because I dislike you though. It's just...difficult."  
Grantaire raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"W-well...because...I...um...I-I don't.." Enjolras turned red in the cheeks once more.  
"Because you don't like me. You don't have to spare my feelings, Enjolras. I already told you. I'm used to it, anyway."  
"Hah..well...I-It's..the opposite, actually." Enjolras was once again, avoiding all eye contact.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Grantaire crossed his arms.  
"It...I...it means th-that..." Enjolras took a deep breath and frowned at the water. "Nevermind."  
"No. You're going to tell me, Enjolras."  
"I like you.." Enjolras mumbled quietly.  
"If that's so, why don't you talk to me? You like plenty of other people and talk to them."  
"N-Not like that, though..."  
"Well then h-" Grantaire was cut off by his own realization. "Yeah, okay. Good one. Don't toy with me. "  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Don't toy with me. I know you don't have feelings for me and saying you do isn't funny, alright? So don't."  
Enjolras looked back at him. "What can I do to make you believe me then?"  
"Nothing, because I know you're lying."  
"I'm not lying, Grantaire." Enjolras frowned, his cheeks still red.  
"Prove it, then." Grantaire frowned in return.  
"How?" Enjolras sighed, upset with the situation.  
Grantaire looked up, pondering this for a moment, then back at Enjolras. "Kiss me."  
Enjolras' face went red, his eyes practically coming out of their sockets. He tried to respond, but all that came out were incoherent mumbles. "I-...um..."  
Grantaire smirked. "I knew you were lying."  
"If the person you liked told you to kiss them, you wouldn't be able to right after confessing, either."  
"Do you wanna bet?" Grantaire raised an eyebrow.  
"Wait...you like someone, then. Why should you even care how I feel towards you?"  
"God, you're an idiot." Grantaire huffed, slightly amused. "I could kiss the person I like with no problem. I can prove it to you."  
"How?" Enjolras frowned.  
Grantaire shrugged, placing his hand on Enjolras' cheek, pulling him closer, then whispering "Like this.." with that, he placed a gentle kiss on Enjolras' lips, running his thumb over his cheekbone, then pulling away to reveal a quite shocked Enjolras.  
"I..uh-um..G-Grantaire.."  
"You don't feel the same?"  
Enjolras' expression changed quickly into a glare after hearing that. He rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. Then breathing in deeply, looked into Grantaire's eyes, dangling his arms on top of his shoulders, and returning the kiss gently. "You need to stop jumping to conclusions. You seem to do it a lot." Enjolras spoke quietly, staying fairly close to Grantaire, his arms still on his shoulder.  
"Do you permit me, then..?" Grantaire looked down, then back up at Enjolras.  
"Of course..." Enjolras gave him a small smile. "That was my first kiss,..I'm glad I didn't waste it."  
Grantaire returned the smile, except, it was ten times larger.  
In the distance behind the gate, Courfeyrac hands ten dollars to Jehan, getting a grin and a "Told you 'Taire would kiss him first," in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much! It got 400+ views and that's probably not a lot but it seems like a lot to me, so thank you! Please leave a comment telling me how to improve or what you thought of it?


End file.
